Shell Shocked, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: Everyone ready? A-team? Stoick: Aye! Gustav: A-team! Spitelout: Oh, yes! Hiccup: Berserkers? Heather: You know it Hiccup: What do you think, bud? I was hoping you’d say that. Dragon Hunter 1: Just finishing up his rounds. Dragon Hunter 2: Nothing over here! Gustav: Oh, Gustav! Spitelout: Spitelout, Spitelout, oy, oy, oy! Dagur: I guess the trapper’s trap can trap the trapper Hello? Have you met my sister? The Berserker? Heather: Hi! Dagur: I promise you, she lives up to the name! Heather: See ya! Snotlout: Hello! Fishlegs: And now it’s time to introduce the band. I’m Fishlegs. And, on tail bludgeon, we have Meatlug. Tuffnut: One for the gold, two for the show... Ruffnut: Three to get Barf and Belch ready and four to blow! Stoick: Ryker! So nice to see you again. Gobber: Even if it’s just for a moment. Stoick: All yours, son. Hiccup: I’ll take that! Tuffnut: Really? “I’ll take that?” Seriously, that’s the best you can come up with? This is your moment, H. Books will be written about it. Children will act it out. Some adults will act it out, but it won’t be as cute as the children. You need a killer catchphrase. One line that will withstand the test of time. As the sands and the ocean pass, your words will remain. I mean, you’ve just defeated one of the toughest, most ruthless villain in the world. Ruffnut: Who let’s face it, everyone thought was smarter than you. Hiccup: Really? Everyone? Tuffnut: Well you know, there’s no hard data, but if you had to guess... Hiccup: Ok I’ll tell you what, I’ll work on something cool to say when I take him down. Happy? Tuffnut: Ah, ah, ah. Au contraire, mon frère. We will work on something better for you to say to him when we take him down. Trust us, we gotcha. It should be something with a growl, and, I mean, like... Stoick: Now, that’s what I call a plan. Astrid: You did it! I’m really proud of you Hiccup: A lot of those ideas were yours. I... I couldn’t have done it without you. Astrid: We make quite the team, huh? Hiccup: I certainly think so. Astrid: I know that look. What’s wrong? Hiccup: Nothing’s wrong. It’s just... Well, yeah, Tuff’s right, this is huge. Viggo, Berk, the Edge and my dad placing his trust in me. If the mission fails, we could lose the Dragon Eye forever. That could mean the end of the dragons. They could be hunted to extinction. And I... Astrid: But, they won’t be. Because this mission will not fail. Hiccup: And then there’s this project Shell Fire thing. I mean, what? Astrid: Hiccup, stop! You spent months planning this. It’s gonna work. (Hiccup and Astrid Almost Kiss then Fishlegs comes) Fishlegs: Oh, my Thor! What are you two... Wait, I know. It’s so obvious! Hiccup: It is? Astrid: It is? Fishlegs: Of course! You’re discssuing where to hide the Dragon Eye when we get it back. Well, Meatlug and I are way ahead of you, aren’t we girl? We’ve for hiding places inside of our hiding places. Well, I’m gonna give Meatlug some Andesite. Helps her sleep when she’s this excited. Carry on, you two. Astrid: That was close. Hiccup: Yeah, wait, why do we care if they know about us? Astrid: I mean, we don’t, I guess. It’s all so new, I just want to share it with you right now, you know? Look, we’ll tell everybody. I just want the time to be right. Hiccup: Yeah, I get it. This-this isn’t the time. We can’t take a chance on anyone doing anything different. Including us. [Hiccup holds out his hand, but then Astrid pulls him into a kiss which he returns] Astrid: Did you seriously think I’d leave here with just a handshake? Hiccup: Yeah, I know. She’s something else, huh, bud? (Scene Skips to the Riders Flying) Ruffnut: Okay, we’ve been giving this a lot of thought and here’s what we have so far. Tuffnut: “Is that an axe in your face, or are you just happy to see me?” No? Ok. Not a problem Ruffnut: “Viggo, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it’s going to hurt me!” Tuffnut: “Goodnight, and good luck!” Wait. No, no, no. Snotlout: Give it a rest, will you? Tuffnut: We didn’t say you were involved in this, Snotlout. Ruffnut: Although that line wasn’t half bad. “Give it a rest, will ya, Viggo?” Hiccup: Oh for the love of... Riders, ready! Just like we practiced! Gustav: A Gustav? Spitelout: Oy? Heather: What’s going on? Snotlout: Ugh! What a rip off! Fishlegs: Oh, looks like someone beat us to it. Stoick: The question is, who? I’ll help the others search the island. Hiccup: Oh Thor! What is it going to take to catch this guy? an underground hatch Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your fire! Viggo: I never imagined that these words would come out of this mouth, but, my dear Hiccup, I am overjoyed to see you. Hiccup: What happened here? Viggo, where is the Dragon Eye? Stoick: You come after my son. You come after my home. Now you get to deal with me! Hiccup: Dad wait! Revenge is not a plan. Remember... Stoick: That was for you. For me, it goes down a treat. Hiccup: Let Viggo speak. Viggo: Ryker’s lost all sense of reason. He’s on his own and unfortunately managed to sway the soft minds of the Dragon Hunters. My brother has turned them against their leader. Tuffnut: And that, right there, is why I’d rather have a sister any day of the week. Ruffnut: Uh-huh. Tuffnut: Not you, obviously, but, a different sis. Viggo: Ryker’s plan, as simple-minded as it is, is to wipe out the Dragon Riders and all of your allies. Hiccup: Yeah, h-how is that different from every other bad guy we’ve ever dealt with? Fishlegs: And defeated! Yeah. Viggo: The difference, my dear Hiccup is project Shell Fire. You two remember that, don’t you? Ruffnut: Just remember, if Viggo, you go! Tuffnut: That’s right. Today’s your day to burn, and we’re the torches with the fire that burns! Viggo: I’m sorry. Did I miss something? Hiccup: Guys, guys maybe not now. Tell me what project Shell Fire is. We know it’s some sort of weapon. Is it a boat? A Dragon? Viggo: In due time, I will divulge all. Project Shell Fire, the location of the Dragon Eye. But only if you help me stop my brother and send me on my way. Snotlout: Yak dung! Oh, I’m sorry. I had something in my lying throat! Fishlegs: Snotlout is right, Hiccup. We shouldn’t trust Viggo as far as we can throw him. Viggo: Agreed. Trusting me is, shall we say, a stretch. Therefore as a show of good faith, I will tell you where and when my brother will strike next. Give you time to save some of your allies, which he systematically intends to destroy. The next attack is on the Defenders of the Wing. This will be followed by the Outcasts, Berserkers and Berk itself, in no particular order. While Ryker is no tactical genius, he still manages to hold some things close to the vest. Time is of the essence Hiccup. It is the ability to make expeditious decisions that saves lives. Astrid: There is no way we’re believing one word this guy says. Hiccup: We can’t just ignore it. Astrid, there are to many lives at stake. Stoick: Agreed. Gobber and I will take the auxiliary riders back to Berk. Just in case. Hiccup: Heather, Dagur, make sure Berserker Island’s ready. We’re going to check on the Defenders of the Wing. Astrid: And what about Viggo? Hiccup: I guess he’s comin’ with us. There’s no other way, Astrid. Mala: Hiccup Haddock, I am going to assume that there’s a sane reason that you’d even think of bringing this man into our home. Hiccup: Mala, I don’t trust him either. But if what he says is true, you could be in grave danger. Mala: It isn’t only the Defenders of the Wing I am concerned with. There is something else we must protect at all costs. Fishlegs: Oh! It hatched? It hatched! Mala: A few weeks past. He must be protected and must keep his hunger satiated. He’s too young and too frail to survive anything else. Fire’s blasts hit the island Snotlout: Oh, you mean something like that? Throk: The wrath of the Gods is upon us! Fishlegs: Hiccup! We need to get the baby Eruptodon out of here. Mala: Yes, please. Hiccup: Fishlegs, go. Fishlegs: We’ll protect him as if he were one of your own, we promise. Viggo: Believe me now, Hiccup? Hiccup: Not even remotely. Mala, Throk, you and your men keep Viggo locked down. We’re going to fly into the attack and find the source. Tuffnut: I mean, not that we’re ones, to complain about a totally awesome situation, but, hey, Hiccup why are we doing this? Hiccup: We have to find the source. The only way is to fly towards it. Ah! Shell Fire Blast nearly hits Hiccup Astrid: Hiccup, that was way too close! Maybe you should go back, guard Viggo. Hiccup: Astrid, we talked about this. It’s gonna be business as usual. We can’t risk anyone thinking... Snotlout: Thinking what? Astrid and Hiccup: Nothing! Snotlout: Whoa! Take it easy Hiccstrid. Hiccup: Stay focused and keep moving forward! No matter what! There. Down there. Astrid: Behind the sea stack! Hiccup: Cover us! on the Island Astrid: He escaped? Throk: The explosions allowed him to slip away. I have failed you. Snotlout: You sure did, Throkman. Hey, I would be looking for a new gig, if I were you. Or a new head! Hiccup: I can’t believe I fell for it. What was I thinking? Snotlout: Now, there’s a good question. I personally wouldn’t have done... Astrid: Snotlout, don’t! Hiccup: No, no, no. It’s all right. Umm, we can’t focus on Viggo right now anyway. We need to get back to the Edge. We don’t know where the next attack will happen. Of course, you and your tribe are welcomed to come with us. Mala: No. We must defend our home. But I do have a favour to ask. I fear the baby Erupotodon will not be safe here. Fishlegs: Don’t worry, Mala. Meatlug and I were made for this. We’re gonna keep this little guy safe, no matter what! Hiccup: Send a Terror Mail if you need us. the Edge Hiccup: The problem is, we’ve been thinking like Viggo. We have to start thinking like Ryker. Astrid: Good luck with that. Listen, I’m sorry for... Hiccup: Me too. It won’t happen again. Look, we have to put our personal feelings aside and accept the risks. We can only protect each other to a point. Like we’ve been doing for years. Astrid: No, I know. You’re right. I lost my head. It won’t happen again. Hiccup: It is nice to know you care, though. Astrid: If you don’t know that by now, then... Tuffnut: Looks like she’s got the mace, and I’ve got the talons. So Viggo, it’s game over. And we haven’t even... Astrid and Hiccup: Tuffnut! Tuffnut: Yeah, you’re right. I would have the mace, you know, not her. Everyone knows I’m a mace man. Guilty as charged, mace man at heart. Good lookin’ out, H. Hiccup: Okay, uh, that’s awful. Alright, let’s assume that Viggo is telling the truth, if you’re Ryker, which ally do you hit next? Astrid and Hiccup: Outcast Island. Gang is now hovering above the Straits of Baldur Snotlout: Not that I don’t love hanging out with you guys, but how does hovering above an empty ocean do us any good? Astrid: They can’t reach the Archipelago without passing through the Straits of Baldur. Hiccup: And when they do, they’ll come through us. Tuffnut: Hey, Hoff. Hey, question for you. Which of these two do you like the best? Ruffnut: “My name is Hiccup Haddock. Submit or be filited where you stand and fed to my favourite pet Yak.” Or... Tuffnut: “Oh you want a battle, Viggo? Well how about I give you a war instead? It’s bigger and there’s more fighting!” Astrid: Hiccup doesn’t even have a favourite Yak. Ruffnut: What About Yakkity? Snotlout: That’s my Yak, pal. Yakkity Jorgenson. Hiccup: A-And, by the way, we do not want a war, guys. Hunter ship, due south! Snotlout: Is that a white flag? Hiccup: Uh, yeah. It is. But that’s not the weirdest part. Ryker’s ship Hiccup: Funny. That’s the exact same story Viggo told us, but he said you’re the one who flipped. Ryker: Oh, yeah? Then where is he? Hmm? Let me ask you this. Between Viggo and myself, who has more of an interest in you, Hiccup? Exactly. It’s Viggo who’s lost his mind. It’s Viggo who came up with and built the Shell Fire. It’s Viggo who wants a war. But it’s Ryker who has the Dragon Eye. Hiccup: Great. Where is it? Ryker: Oh, don’t worry. It’s safely hidden. Think about it. If Viggo had the Shell Fire, and the Dragon Eye, what would he do? He’d set you up. Which is exactly what my beloved brother is doing. Snotlout: Oh, that’s great. Another lunatic Dragon Hunter, that we can’t trust. Hiccup: The Shell Fire! Shell Fire has started an assault on a nearby Island Astrid: But where is it attacking? We have to help them, Hiccup! Snotlout: Help who? Astrid: Heather and Dagur! Hiccup: Berserker Island! Now! Ryker: You see, Hiccup? That attack proves what I’ve been saying. Bring me Viggo and I will give you what you want. Otherwise, I’ll disappear for good, along with the Dragon Eye. Dagur: Brother! Heather: Hiccup! It came at us out of nowhere! Astrid: Hiccup, staying together won’t help. We need to split up. Hiccup: You’re right. You’re with me. You guys, go with Heather and Dagur. Save who you can, then meet us back at the Edge. Snotlout: And where are you two going? Hiccup: To find out whatever this Shell Fire is, and stop it, once and for all. Snotlout: You guys felt that, right? Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Definitely. Snotlout: You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you? Ruffnut: Not a clue. Tuffnut: And, strangely, we’re not that broken up about it. Snotlout: Hiccup, Astrid. Something is up with them. Tuffnut and Ruffnut: Oh, that! Tuffnut: Yeah, well, I know what it is, though. It’s obvious. I’m sorry you had to here it from me, but, Hiccup is dying. Yeah. I mean, he didn’t tell me or anything, but I can tell. He’s on death’s door, and he’s a-knockin’ and death’s home, but he’s changing and it’s gonna be a bit before he can come to the door, so, Hiccup is preparing to say his goodbyes. That’s the reason he’s rejecting our awesome catchphrases. It’s too painful for him to think about them being used when he’s not here. Especially when he knows that he’d never be as good as saying them as, as me. Ruffnut: That’s ridiculous! It’s Astrid who’s dying. And she’s trying to spend as much time as she can with Hiccup so she can break it to him slowly. Duh! Snotlout: You two muttonheads have no idea how to read people. They’re not dying. They’re spending all this time together because Hiccup clearly has a gambling problem and Astrid is trying to help him conceal it. Tuffnut: By Thor! You’ve got it! Meanwhile Hiccup: Faster, bud! We need to close the distance before it can disappear! Astrid: There! Hiccup: I see it! Looks like a ship! What is that? The Shell Fire isn’t a ship or a dragon. It’s both! He’s weaponized a dragon, Astrid! Dragon Hunter 3: Dragon Riders! Move! Astrid: And, that’s why it’s so hard to find and defend against. Hiccup: I’m going after it. Too fast and too deep. Astrid: It can’t stay down for long, there are Hunters under those hatches. Hiccup: But we don’t know which direction it’s headed or where it’s gonna come up. Ah, we’ve got to get back to the Edge to regroup. at the Edge Hiccup: Tidal Class for sure. If I had to guess, Titan Wing. Bigger than a Submaripper. Long range firing capabilities. Fishlegs: Tidal Class Dragons don’t attack humans, Hiccup. They just don’t. It’s not in their nature. They’re forcing it to do that. Hiccup: I know they are, Fishlegs. Tuffnut: Subjugation. stares at Tuffnut with a surprised expression Tuffnut: What? I listen and learn, people. That’s the word, right? No? Hiccup: Dagur, Heather, I’m sorry about Berserker Island. We all are. Heather: At least we managed to save most of our people. But to rebuild... Dagur: I’ve been trying really hard to manage my anger, Hiccup. But Viggo? He gots to go. Snotlout: Hey, that’s my line. Dagur: Sorry, Snot-hat. Snotlout: What are you looking at? No laughing. Astrid: So, what’s our next move? Hiccup: I don’t know. The only thing I do know is we’ve got to find Viggo soon or Ryker and the Dragon Eye could be gone for good. Snotlout: Good luck with that. What do you think Viggo’s going to do? Walk in here and turn himself in? Fishlegs: Not helping, Snotlout. Astrid: Maybe Ryker will give us more time? Hiccup: I highly doubt that. I need to clear my head. Astrid: I’ll hold things together while your gone. Take your time. We’ll be fine. and Toothless land on an edge of a cliff, lit by the moonlight Hiccup: Looks peaceful, doesn’t it? I always have at least a gut feeling for something to do. But this time... Viggo: Perhaps I can help? I hope you didn’t think I’d leave you hanging in the wind. I’m nothing if not a man of my word, Hiccup. Let me guess. Ryker told you that I was the one who went rogue. I figured as much. Probably offered you peace and the Dragon Eye, neither of which he is either willing or able to give. Hiccup: Oh, and you are? Viggo: As I said, my dear Hiccup, you help me stop my brother and I’ll give you what you desire. Hiccup: Which is exactly what he said. Almost to the word. Viggo: But he conveniently couldn’t produce it, could he? Hiccup: But you can. Yeah, that’s just what I... thought produces the Dragon Eye Viggo: Now, when will Ryker be arriving? Hiccup: Uh, in the morning. Viggo: Rest assured. The Shell Fire will be with him. Uh-un, whatever we’re going to do, Hiccup, we must do it together. hands Hiccup the Dragon Eye Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts